Hivre Haute Puisse
Literally meaning “Realm of the Supreme Power,” Hivre Haute Puisse has a long standing history of being at conflict with Hivre Cour Suprême. The two landmass giants often style themselves the foremost Ithanian realm, and therefore compete for the supreme power over La Royeux d’Ithanie. Contrasting to Hivre Cour Suprême however, Hivre Haute Puisse is a fairly poor Hivre, located in the middle of the Ithanian deserts and having a fairly large inhospitable rainforests to the southern border with Lusits. Hivre Haute Puisse has a fairly good relation with the Lusits Kingdom, often intermarrying with the royal family and engaging in exchanges of culture. Geography The majority of the land which Hivre Haute Puisse occupies is desert. The great Ithanian sand wastes are barren and uninhabitable, forcing the majority of the Haute Puisse settlements to remain on the coastlines, particularly in the eastern direction towards Arvost. The capital of Hivre Haute Puisse, Ella Bijou-pluss-rème, is the largest Ithanian city within the combined Kingdom. The climate of Hivre Haute Puisse itself is the warmest of all the Hivres. Along the southern border with the Lusits Kingdom, large rainforests stretch far, with the occasional volcano dotting the landscape. These volcanos often cause massive forest fires during the dry seasons, attributing another reason why there are no settlements in the south. Notable landmarks Le Temple plus sacré et prême de l’être divin - As decadently decorated and built as it is named, the Temple of the most holy and supreme divine being is a massive Unionist complex with towers taller than those even in Regalia. The roofs are laid in with massive Ithanian jewels, causing the temple to sparkle and reflect light far and wide into the desert when under the scorching sun. The Temple was originally built to commemorate the Regalian overlordship over Ithania, but also seen as a gift of the Ithanian people to the Regalian Emperors. History Hivre Haute Puisse originally formed in the wake of the collapse of the Elven Empire at around 54 AC. Hivre Haute Puisse was originally called Zdrasson Mdrassa, largely because the majority of the inhabitants were escaped Tigran slaves from the south or simply locals. Over time however, wars from Hivre Cour Suprême and Hivre du Sud thinned out the Tigran population, which eventually fled in large numbers to the seas when the southern Daendroque Ailors invaded in large numbers during the great malady period in Daendroc. Hivre Haute Puisse officially established itself as a royal kingdom under the rule of the Brixeste family, a family which has been able to retain the kingdom’s throne for almost 200 years, unopposed. Despite the fact that Hivre Cour Suprême helped set up the kingdom, it went to war with Hate Puisse almost immediately after its establishment, and has seen a series of conflicts ever since. Hivre Haute Puisse was one of the first Ithanian Kingdoms to ratify Le Grand Assante, leading to formal subject status under the Regalian Empire. Present day, a decade of fragile peace with Hivre Cour Suprême has lead to increased wealth and stability in the kingdom, despite the fact that it did not benefit much from the precious gem boom in the recent decades. Culture Hivre Haute Puisse is a typical Ithanian cultured land. For more information, refer to Ithanian Culture. Trade and Economy The majority of Hivre Haute Puisse’s economy is fueled by taxation, allowing the kingdom to spend its money to purchasing goods from Lusits and Regalia. The saying often goes “If the Lusits economy catches a cold, Hivre Haute Puisse will sneeze.” What this means is that the kingdom is heavily reliant on the effectiveness of the Lusits economy, and should Lusits suffer, Hivre Haute Puisse will not be far behind. Trivia *The war with Hivre Cour Suprême has never gone outside of a region called “Le Courrier Noir”, or “The Black Courier” in common. The region refers to the narrow land bridge between the two Hivres, a land which they call “painted black by the boiling blood of the sons of the Hivres”. *Despite the fact that the Gem boom did not affect Hivre Haute Puisse much, Le Grand Bijoux Vert was actually found in the Ithanian desert before it was moved to Regalia into the possession of the Pileran family, who later lost it to the Anahera family. Category:Nations and States category:Ithania category:Ailor category:Extended Daendroc Landmass category:Ailor Demographics